


Cherry Boy

by Renchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Analingus, Cock Tease, Don't Like Don't Read, Dry Humping, Ecchi?????, Face-Sitting, Horny Teenagers, I'll add more tags later, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Renjun and Xuxi are the same age but renjun is still younger, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, ass eating, lol, pervert!lucas, renjun is a bit dense in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renchan/pseuds/Renchan
Summary: Xuxi and Renjun are classmates.Xuxi has the biggest crush on renjun.On one fateful day where they have gym class together, xuxi found himself having lucky sexual moments with renjun.





	1. Lucky Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's Renchan!
> 
> To Team Bs, I don't have chapter 6 for you, but I wrote this fic so yay! also for the luren shippers out there ofc.
> 
> Anyways, as always:  
>  **Don't download this fic pls, thank you** ❤️
> 
>  **warning: contains sexual content of a dreamie, renjun, with lucas so if you're not into that please leave.**  
>  kinda unbeta-ed, no logic self indulgent writing.

 

**Locker Room**

 

Renjun forgot that he had gym class on that day. Out of all days, he had to wear a skimpy black g string just enough to cover his little cocklet.

Not to mention it was unsupportive as fuck.  He was a bit worried his dicklet might bounce and slip out during their jog

_But then.._

He cupped his small genitals

‘ _Nahh_.’

He began taking off his white button up revealing fair baby like complex, his shoulders small and narrow like a girls. His nipples particularly stood out, they were so pink and perky.

He didn't notice the discrete lewd stares by his male classmates including xuxi.

Xuxi even snapped pictures for him to jerk off to that night.

 

The boys were silently disappointed when renjun slipped on his plain white short-sleeved gym shirt, covering his exposed skin.

But their eyes regained the fiery spirit when renjun began unzipping his checkered pants.

Renjun was slightly worried that his g string might show, but he was so grateful to find his gym shirt was long enough to cover his butt cheeks. So he took his time to carefully take off his pants revealing his milky white slender legs.

From a blind spot, xuxi took pictures in burst, zooming into renjun.

Renjun’s legs were so pretty, they’re so smooth and hairless he wanted to feel them up especially his soft-looking thighs they made his mouth drool.

He wished he was bold enough to flip that shirt up and grope renjun’s ass. He bet they would feel full and soft within his rough palms.

‘Ahh.. in my dreams,’ xuxi sighed.

However his eyes stayed glued onto renjun’s ass, watching renjun pulling up his gym shorts swiftly in one go.

_Could it be.. could it be renjun wasn’t wearing any underwear?_

He swore he didn’t see any hints of boxers or briefs. He looked down to see his hands frozen, failing to take pictures of the happening.

_Damn it._

‘Must’ve been my imagination but..’

He felt his cock throb, ‘that would’ve been so hot.’

Renjun looked around to see if anyone was giving him a weird stare for wearing a skimpy underwear but the boys were an expert for putting up a front for renjun.

Renjun sighed in relief, not noticing how half of the boys in the locker room were sporting a boner because of him.

 

* * *

 

During the gym stretching sesh, every two students were partnered up, for the weirdest reasons and in the utmost miracle, xuxi was paired up with his adorable crush, renjun.

Xuxi could feel the amount of jealous stares from boys and girls alike stabbing him from behind.

“Hey,” he rubbed his neck as he shyly greeted renjun in which he got a cute eye smile beam in return.

“Hi xuxi!”

Xuxi thought he wouldn't mind dying at that moment.

The coach blew his whistle for them to get in position.

 

Only then he realized that renjun’s gym shorts were very short, even shorter than the ones for the girls. Even the girls didn’t wear the short shorts because they opt for a full tracksuit.

He compared it to his own gym uniform shorts, his was nearing knee length whereas renjun’s was only a few centimeter under his buttcheeks.

If only it was three centimeters shorter, then his blue shorts would’ve drowned under his white gym shirt, like he’s not wearing anything underneath.

 _‘That would be so hot_ ,’ xuxi drooled.

“Xuxi, let’s go,” Renjun’s soft voice snapped him out.

“Yea?” He dumbly followed.

 

Their height difference might give them a hard time but xuxi gave absolutely zero fuck

They sat on the gym floor parting their legs to stretch. Xuxi almost got a nosebleed seeing renjun’s shorts hiked up higher revealing all of his legs and sinful thighs.

Overall, his legs were slim and slender. But his thighs had such an attractive amount of plushness to it, xuxi had fantasized of fucking into countless times.

He never knew it would be the day he would see them up close, especially the inner thighs right under renjun's crotch. It looked so soft and squishy like tofu that xuxi just wanted to eat him up.

Not only were renjun’s shorts were short, but the leg openings were so loose xuxi could see part of renjun’s nether region. It was mostly bare and delicious looking. He could see the hairless perineum.

 _Shit, was he right about renjun not wearing underwear_?

There were no briefs for sure.

 _'That’s hot_.' He gulped.

If he’s lucky, he could get a flash of renjun’s cock and hole. He bet they'd be cute as fuck.

 

He had to pull renjun’s arm while spreading his legs apart. Just having to hold renjun's hand while stretching was making him nervous and shy, his hands were starting to sweat

Renjun squeezed his hands flashing him a pretty smile, colouring xuxi’s ears tomato red.

He started to spread renjun’s legs further til renjun whimpered.

Renjun had mistaken xuxi’s pause as him being worried.

“Harder,” he moaned, “I can take more.”

Oh how wrong that sounded.

The further he spread renjun’s legs, the more he got to hear renjun’s pretty moans.

 

Next, xuxi had to push renjun’s back from behind as the smaller boy bent down.

Man these moves are weird, but at the same time he wasnt complaining, it was his lucky day.

Renjun’s small but round ass was pressed against his crotch as he tried to bend down as much as he could. A small groan escaped from xuxi’s throat as he felt a good accidental rub.

Renjun never noticed how xuxi had not been pushing his back but instead firmly gripping his hips while rubbing his growing boner against renjun.

 

In the next stretches and warm ups he found himself getting more lucky flashes and touches.

“Move your butt a bit to the back so it’ll be easier,” xuxi held renjun’s bare skin, slipping his fingers inside renjun’s shorts a bit, positioning the smaller’s hips on the floor.

Renjun could easily trust xuxi since he looked the athletic type.

 

Xuxi’s personal favourite was when renjun helped him with leg throws.

Xuxi was lying flat on the ground while renjun was standing with his legs apart right above his head, giving him VIP class perverted view. He could finally tell that renjun was wearing a black g-string that covered basically nothing. Just a piece of string eaten up by renjun’s butt cheeks.

Xuxi swallowed his saliva while staring at renjun’s cock that had easily slipped out of the skimpy underwear. It was pink and so small. He’d love to suck on it, make renjun moan all pretty for him.

He almost had a heart attack when renjun squatted down to tie his shoe lace. His round ass. Right above his face.

Through the loose leg holes, he could see renjun’s pink virgin hole. Gosh. He was tempted to just bury his nose and sniff renjun’s scent, and even eat him the fuck out.

He wondered if renjun was doing all of these on purpose because his dick was about to burst.

Meanwhile, renjun never noticed the effect he had on the taller boy, innocently tying his shoelace while xuxi had a mental battle with himself.

 _Should I say fuck it and taste him. Shit. I really want to get a lick. Okay just once_.

 

But right when he was about to, injun stood up immediately.

 _Damn_.

 

Next, they were only supposed to help count each other’s pull ups, but renjun was far too short to reach the bar without a stepping tool.

“Cmere, I’ll help carry you,” xuxi kindly offered.

Renjun visibly brighten up, a bit shy because he was convinced he couldn't do even one pull up.

Xuxi crouched low, hugging renjun’s calf and knees, intentionally pressing his face against renjun’s soft, soft thighs near his crotch as he carried renjun up.

Renjun's shirt rode up as he reached out his arms to the bars, exposing his soft flat tummy and small waist.

‘Perfect body,’ xuxi long-stared.

Renjun clenched his core as he pushed himself through one pull up, from below xuxi admired renjun’s baby smooth body. A lot of skin was exposed from his angle, he could easily peek through the short shorts to see his cock and ass, and through the loose white gym shirt to see his pink nubs.

Renjun was already breathing heavily from one pull up, he didn't expect to look down to see xuxi looking dazed while staring at his crotch.

Renjun blankly looked down to see what's on his shorts when something clicked in his mind.

_‘No! My underwear!’_

Renjun was clearly flustered, panicking as he clenched his thighs together with a flushed face. His grip unknowingly loosened on the verge of falling.

Xuxi was too late to catch him properly before renjun fell on top of him.

Everything happened too fast.

Eventually, Xuxi opened his eyes to having a softness pressing against his face.

 

The moment of confusion got him as he reached out his hands to grope the bouncy roundness. It hit him that it was renjun’s asscheeks sitting on top of him, most of the skin bare due to the shorts wedged up his ass

The realization had made all of the blood pumping vigorously south on his throbbing boner and up on his face.

Meanwhile, it took renjun a few seconds late to realize he was sitting on top of someone, scurrying up to see blood spurting out of xuxi’s nose.

Xuxi was still lost in ecstasy until he noticed a small cut on renjun’s knee which had been exaggerated through xuxi’s vision.

 

“Oh my god, renjun are you okay?! I need to get you to the infirmary quick!”

Everyone stared at how dumb xuxi looked because he clearly looked the most severe out of the two with his bleeding nose, but before anyone could offer help, xuxi was already sprinting away while carrying renjun bridal style.

 

* * *

 

**In the infirmary**

 

Renjun insisted xuxi clean up himself first after seeing the empty infirmary.

After cleaning up his bloody face, xuxi then personally treated renjun’s teeny tiny cut.

“That school nurse is slacking off again,” he disapproved.

But it’s okay if it meant more time with renjun.

Gently dabbing the disinfectant on the surrounding of the redness, xuxi used his other hand to caress renjun’s leg up and down to distract him from any pain, if any.

 

Renjun liked it. A lot. The way xuxi’s hands felt so rough against his soft skin, and the way his hand looked so big around him.

The smaller boy looked attentively at his own leg that was propped up xuxi’s muscular thighs.

Their bodies were so different from each other.

 

Xuxi’s was.. manly. Way, way manlier than his. And not to mention bigger too.

His eyes unconsciously traveled up to xuxi’s crotch.

Only then he realized the big bulge tenting in those shorts.

Renjun mentally gasped.

_'Why is xuxi so huge? Is that his normal size? No way.'_

Renjun resisted the urge to ask xuxi if he had anything inside his pocket.

He looked at xuxi who was stealing glances at his bare thighs and ridden up short shorts. He saw the way xuxi would gulp when he shifted a bit, revealing his buttcheek.

_Is he hard.. because of me?_

 

Those thoughts honestly made him feel flattered, stirring up a pool of heat in his own crotch. The sensation made him clench his thighs together.

Xuxi gently stroked the underside of his thigh.

“It’s just a small cut,” renjun pouted, watching xuxi   placed a wide plaster on it gently.

Xuxi pressed a chaste kiss on top of the plaster making renjun giggle softly.

He lifted renjun’s leg higher to admire it before locking eyes with renjun, “is there anywhere else it hurts?”

“Umm..” renjun appeared shy as he stuck out his other leg.

 

“It’s a bit sore here,” he pointed on his upper thigh just below his hip, there were no bruises or redness, in fact they looked deliciously creamy and soft.

Xuxi blushed, “want me to massage it for you?”

Renjun nodded adorably with his round teary eyes and small pout.

The taller boy started kneading the supple thigh earning pretty moans and whimpers from his crush.

There was no soreness to begin with, but xuxi’s skilled palms felt so nice on his leg.

“H-higher xuxi,” he whimpered.

Blood was pumping hard to xuxi’s cock, he found himself almost drooling as he slipped his fingers under the loose shorts, one hand underneath, groping the soft buttcheek, whilst the other on top of renjun’s hip. He squeezed the softness with both hands, dragging his palm from the hip to renjun’s knees, and then repeat.

Renjun’s toes curled everytime xuxi slipped his hands underneath to palm his asscheek, moans constantly slipping out of his throat.

“Feels good.. hah..”

He pressed some pressure on the thigh.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Xuxi’s voice laced with genuine worry.

Renjun’s cute pouty face nodded again, eyes adorably glistening.

 

He laid down on the infirmary bed, stomach down causing his shorts to hike up revealing the perfect  skin on his ass.

“ _Right here_ ,” his voice weak and sweet, he pointed on his right asscheek so close to his sweet-looking hole.

 

Xuxi gulped.

 

**‘ _Fuck_.’**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda unbeta-ed, but I really, really liked how this chapter turned!
> 
> I tried something new. What do you think about it?
> 
> Chapter 2 will be released after 100 kudos
> 
> \- Renchan
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)   
> 


	2. Salad Toss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xuxi plays with rj’s ass and eats the fuck out of it.  
> Rj finds xuxi’s huge cock hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's Renchan!
> 
> Thank you for 122 kudos!
> 
> kinda unbeta-ed, also no logic self-indulgent wiriting.

 

Xuxi couldn't believe this.

His sweet crush was laying down on the bed, ass sticking out, basically telling him to touch his ass?

Xuxi willed himself not to have another major nosebleed.

But that didn't stop all of the blood pumping all the way to his crotch.

He gulped, reaching out one palm to grab one asscheek. His big hands and long fingers could easily cover the whole thing.

The taller boy gently thumbed near renjun’s hole, “here?”

“Right there,” renjun gasped.

Xuxi swore he could see renjun’s pink hole twitching.

 _‘Why is renjun so perfect_?’

He gently massaged the soft buttcheek, groping it to his heart content. Occasionally, he’d grip it sideways, loving the way it exposed renjun’s hole more.

He loved the way renjun moan all pretty because of him.

 

“Xuxi.. this side too please..” he begged sweetly, pointing his other asscheek.

Xuxi might as well die from blood loss. Or being overly excited. Whichever suit him best.

His cock seriously couldn't stop throbbing, it was getting really hot and tight down there.

Closing the curtain surrounding the bed, xuxi then threw his right leg over to trap renjun’s body under him.

His eyes lit up with lust as he pulled renjun’s shorts to a wedgie, intentionally grinding the shorts’ crotch against renjun’s hole.

“..xuxi no..” renjun’s whiny moans sounded lovely.

“Just making sure that gets out of the way,” he licked his thick bottom lip.

Since renjun wanted to be touched, xuxi didn’t mind not holding back.

The way the shorts were bunched up sandwiched in between renjun’s buttcheeks made his ass looked perkier.

He groped renjun’s ass, one cheek in each palm. The softness of renjun’s ass was like no other. His crush’s ass might be small, but the roundness was so perfect, curving outwards, xuxi bet he’d look even better naked.

The taller boy squeezed the soft bun, staring hungrily at the way the meat spill out in between his fingers.

His thumbs were dangerously close to the pink hole caressing it gently, applying pressure onto the ‘sore’ area.

He pushed the shorts aside to reveal the black g-string doing its poor job hiding the twitching hole.

“How about here?” His voice lustful this time. Xuxi’s rough big thumb stroked the pink hole slowly causing the hole to flutter rapidly almost swallowing the black string.

“Yes there too.. hnn..” renjun whimpered, “it’s itchy.”

Taking his time, xuxi gently traced his thumb around the rim. It felt even more ticklish when xuxi rubbed it across his hole, renjun clenched his thighs together feeling his hole throb in sensitivity.

Whenever his hole fluttered open, xuxi would experimentally insert the tip of his thumb in, gently scratching the opening.

“There! feels good xuxi..” he gasped.

“M-more..” renjun’s sweet voice sounded so innocent compared to his lewd request, pushing his ass out against xuxi’s big boner.

Xuxi groaned at finally having something in contact with his hard cock.  

“F-fuck..” the taller boy groped the soft buns harder while grinding on renjun’s ass.

From the back, xuxi traced renjun’s soft lips with his thumb that he used to caress renjun’s hole. Renjun’s parted mouth let out lewd huffs, sticking out his tongue to lick xuxi’s thumb, sucking on it like a lollipop.

Xuxi cursed under his breath witnessing how erotic renjun was. He wondered how did he get so lucky to be in this.

Thumb dripping with his crush’s saliva, xuxi rubbed it on the twitching hole again, this time burying the whole soaked thumb in til it reached his knuckle. 

“Hnnn!” A weird sensation coursed throughout renjun’s crotch. His body clearly liked it though, clear precum continuously leaking out of his slit. 

It felt so foreign.

Being a sweet cherry boy, he never inserted anything inside his hole. For the past year, he often found himself feeling horny in random situations. Like when the weather is warm and his hole starts to sweat, it starts twitching like crazy.

Sometimes, he would feel horny in the middle of class, his hole gets itchy and starts to spasm. He would try to clench his buttcheeks to get it to stop but that only stops it for a few seconds.

It gets really annoying.

But one day, he slipped his hand down, rubbing his horny hole. Not only it relieved the rapid twitching, it also felt amazing, he often found himself releasing embarrassing sounds.

Perhaps it’s puberty. Or perhaps he just has a lewd sensitive body.

But when he’s alone and horny, he felt so slutty, wanted to be a hoe, craving for big cocks. Ass out and grinding on the bed, he would rub and slap his hole whenever he felt his hole itch.

but he never went beyond, never fingered himself, he also didn't own any sex toys too shy to get one (he really wanted to get a cute dildo or buttplug though).

And now xuxi’s long and thick thumb was the first thing to ever penetrate his virgin hole. It felt so weird at first, but he found himself moaning when xuxi started moving his thumb, dragging his thumb pad around his walls.

“Feels good?” The taller boy chuckled

“..Yea,” renjun gasped, “so good..”

Xuxi’s touches could provide more pleasure than his own hands ever could.

“Hn.. want more..” He pushed his ass out wanting more.

“Fuck,” xuxi cursed under his breath. The pink tight hole was even prettier up close, so delicious looking.

Just the thought of eating renjun’s ass made him salivate.

He might as well do it.

 

Xuxi eagerly lowered down the shorts and holy fuck, he’s beautiful. Renjun’s small waist accentuates his slight curve by the hip, his ass looking rounder than ever as he arched his back.

Like a hungry man, he buried his face into the soft buns, squishing the two asscheeks together.

He nosed the milky asscrack, sniffing renjun’s scent all the way to his hairless cute balls.

“Hng.. No..” the dainty boy weakly whimpered. Xuxi sniffed so loudly that renjun felt embarrassed, attempting to close his thighs together.

“Don’t,” Xuxi didn't let him, spreading his legs apart as his palm caressed renjun's inner thigh sensually. His thick lips remained occupied peppering kisses onto the sweet ass.

“Renjun.. you smell so good.” Beneath him, renjun weakly whimpered under his gentle touches.

A sudden wetness on his hole made renjun flinch. He looked past his shoulder to see xuxi greedily eating his ass.

The taller stuck out his tongue, licking long stripes on the pink hole before sucking on it, flicking his tongue.

Never in xuxi’s dreams has he ever thought that his first kiss would be a make out with renjun’s boypussy.

But he’s more than happy to claim it because for sure his next goal will be renjun’s pink soft lips.

Every lick and suck was making renjun whine and whimper xuxi wanted to tease him harder if he could get more.

Just like how he did it in his wet dreams, xuxi ate renjun’s asshole hungrily, channeling all of his pent up desired on renjun.

“Xuxi.. hnn..”

The slick tongue probed into the tight hole, getting a taste of the ass of his he had always wanted to ear.

“You have no idea..” xuxi’s voice muffled into renjun’s ass, “how much I’ve dreamed of this.”

He couldn't believe he’s actually eating out the sweet ass of his crush (and probably the whole school’s sweetheart).

_This isnt a dream right?_

He gripped the hip, pulling the ass impossibly closer so he could tongue the hole harder.

“Shit you taste so good,” he gave the hole a loud suck before throwing himself next to renjun, laying flat on his back.

“C’mere,” he pulled renjun’s hip, “ride my face.”

Renjun sat on his knees over xuxi’s face while xuxi admired the view.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” he cursed seeing the pink hole wet and throbbing because of him.

He pulled renjun’s ass to fully sit on his face eating the ass right away.

Above him, renjun gyrated his hip, fucking himself on xuxi’s tongue. His back arched as he ground his ass on xuxi’s face, sighing in pleasure.

The way xuxi’s tongue swirl, teasing his hole made him cry in pleasure, pulling on xuxi’s hair as he pressed his ass on xuxi’s face.

Xuxi couldn’t count how many times he had died that day, he was wondering if he’s still on earth. He didn’t mind dying being suffocated by the dainty boy’s ass, face squished in between the softest thighs. 

 

A sudden sound of footsteps and girls chatting could be heard outside before the sliding door was slammed open.

“Renjun? Is renjun here?”

_‘Fuck.’_

Those voices. They were renjun’s fangirls for sure.

Xuxi shot a panicked look at renjun seeing both their disheveled states.

The moment the girls pulled the curtains open, xuxi was lying down on the bed, thick blanket tucked under his armpit.

“Oh, it’s you xuxi,” one of the senior girls greeted.

“Where’s renjun? We heard there was an accident.”

Xuxi panicked, “uh.. he went to.. to the admin!”

He unconsciously licked his swollen lips.

The girls narrowed their eyes at him.

“He already left, he’ll take a long time though.”

“You know what.. we’ll wait.” they took their seats on the neighboring bed.

A drop of sweat rolled behind his nape feeling something on his crotch.

Underneath the blanket, renjun’s cheeks were pressed against xuxi’s clothed boner.

 ** _It’s huge_**. Renjun was rather intrigued by the size, rubbing his face on the bulge, he pulled down the waistband slowly careful not to make a tent.

Through the little light passing through and adjusting vision, he could make out the appearance in the dark.

It was so big and erect that renjun had to hold it down against xuxi’s abs.

Undoubtedly, xuxi’s cock was so attractive renjun found himself blushing. He doubted it could fit in his virgin hole though.

But the appearance on its own was making him salivate.

The scent too..

Renjun could smell the natural manly musk. It sent tingles down his hole.

Tilting his head sideways, he tucked the dick under his nostrils, breathing in xuxi’s musk. He slipped his thin arm in between his plush thighs to rub his twitching boypussy.

He could hear xuxi stuttering to keep up a shaky conversation about renjun with the girls. Blinded by lust, renjun gave no fuck, burying his nose into xuxi’s dark wiry pubes.

“Shit,” he hissed. He could feel renjun taking sucking his balls, licking the sensitive underside.

“You okay?” A senior raised her eyebrow.

“Yeah.. uh just a headache..” he clenched the blanket feeling renjun swirling his tongue.

Renjun was merely curious. And undoubtedly horny. The taste had a certain addictiveness to it, the manly pheromones made him so eager to taste more. He licked the thick length from the side, tasting the sweat and slight sourness.

The next moment, xuxi found himself groaning feeling renjun’s kittenish licks on his slit, tasting his precum.

The girls were rather freaked out, not wanting to deal with a sick boy. “Uh you know what, we better go to our next class.”

The suffering taller boy was relieved more than ever. _‘Hurry up and leave won’t you, I have a horny boy to fuck.’_

Before they left, one of the girls left cookies with a small note what seemed like her address, “made them in home-econs. Please tell renjun it’s from Maru,” she blushed.

 

Xuxi’s eyes lit up with a certain glint as he stroked renjun’s head through the blanket, “Oh I’ll tell him alright.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what im even writing anymore lol
> 
>  
> 
> spoiler ahead:
> 
>  
> 
> xuxi ends up not fucking his cock into rj bc rj is a cherry boy his ass is too tight and xuxi's dick is too big. but theyll makeout lots and dry hump, rj is still a hoe tho he wants to bounce on that dick, without insertion. k anyone ready to riot?
> 
>    
> further note:  
> nvm. the end.  
>  
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
> 


End file.
